Sidequests?
by Dave Johnson -Dav Strife
Summary: This is just a bit of practise to see how good my writing is after two and a bit years. So bear with me people!


A/N: Thanks to you for reading this, let me explain... This is the first thing I have written in a long time and just wanted to test my writing skills. So let me know what you think and I will finish this two parter soon.

Fable 2 Fiction: Side Quests?

"I can't let you leave here with the stone. You would have to kill me first". The last words ever spoken by Albion's most accomplished Archaeologist. She stood in the entryway to a vast underground chamber with her arms on her hips, her face set in a serious expression. The Hero who had travelled Albion in search of the scrolls which had revealed how to access the chamber stood holding the precious gem which the woman sought.

The man was by now more advanced in his looks, but he was still the most powerful man in Albion. Will lines ran the length of his body, providing an ominous blue glow, which stood out against the gloomy chamber. In the background the wreckages of the Shards sparked occasionally. Despite her fierce determination, her fear was obvious. The Hero raised one eyebrow questioningly. He reached to his side where his Master Turret Pistol was holstered.

"Please, just give me the stone, I will pay you generously for it" The Archaeologist repeated, this time more frantic. The Hero remained silent and raised his weapon level with her head. Without any sense of remorse or feeling, he pulled the trigger and shot the woman at point blank range. As soon as the bullet impacted her head, her entire body flew back and flipped due to the sheer force of the shot. A pool of blood quickly formed around the body as the Hero left the chamber, his faithful dog in tow.

As he emerged into the daylight, walking up the slope into Fairfax Gardens, the few people hanging about rushed away from his line of sight fully aware of what he had done, the shot was loud. The Hero walked along the path back towards Bowerstone, striking fear into the hearts of all he passed. Someone stepped into his path and stood defiant. A town guard. But even the gruff looking Guard paled in comparison to the Hero. Never the less he remained still.

"I heard what you did Hero, you will answer for it. The entire town is running around in fear because of you. This is why the Heroes Guild was slaughtered ages past"

Several more Guards had now surrounded the Hero, emerging from Alleyways and side streets, all with swords of varying descriptions drawn. Some clutched pistols and hung back from the main group. The Hero seemed once again unaffected. He drew his own sword, the legendary Daishi from his back. The Guards tensed as he took one step closer, and then they charged.

"Oh no! That stupid girl, where has she gone?! Why is she this silly?"

Serenity Farm was supposed to be the most idyllic places in all of Albion to live. There was constant sunshine and no matter the type of plant which was placed in the ground, it grew magnificently. But right now the current occupant of the Farm, Wanda was running around in a frenzied state. Her one and only daughter, HIS one and only daughter had run away from home to prove she could be a hero. The panicking mum had a note gripped tightly in her hand. Just as she had pulled on her coat, a figure emerged through the purple portal protecting the farm. Her husband Hero had returned, with a beautiful jewel in his hand and blood spattered on his expensive jacket. She ran straight to him and thrust the note in his hands. He looked it over and growled in anger. He turned on his heel and went straight for the portal again. The black furred dog at his side whimpered and vanished through the purple haze.

"Find her before it's too late" Wanda whispered to herself.

"Stupid ugly Hobbes!" a little girl snapped from her cage. "You smell! Let me go before my daddy hunts you down!".

The unfortunate girl had been locked in a cage in the heart of the Hobbe Cave. It was crawling with the in-human beasts. The little girl had however no fear of the warped creatures, in fact, she looked down on them. On her back she had a toy bow with a quiver of surprisingly sharp arrows which she had made herself. One of the Hobbes approached the cage and garbled some gibberish at her. It got an arrow to the head for its trouble. It fell back dead, much to the surprise of the other Hobbes which were now talking in their own language animatedly. The girl sat down with her back to the far cage wall.

"This is boring


End file.
